StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void beta patch
A number of patches have been released for the StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void beta. Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- October 23, 2015 Protoss *Carrier health decreased from 300 to 250. *Adept shields increased by 10. Terran *The delay before a Siege Tank in Siege Mode firing when being dropped by a Medivac has been increased from 0.53 to 1.43 seconds. *Liberator **Starts with Defender Mode enabled. **Defender Mode range decreased to 5. **Defender Mode upgrade now increases its range by 4. **Upgrade requirement changed to Fusion Core. Zerg *Lurker Den morph time increased from 71 to 86 seconds. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue that caused the Siege Tank to fire at the incorrect speed. *Casting Mass Recall with the Mothership while moving should now be more responsive.2015-10-23, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- October 23, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-10-25 Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- October 16, 2015 Terran *Cyclone **Health reduced to 120 from 160. **Lock-On now deals 400 damage over 20 seconds against both ground and air. ***Lock-On upgrade increases the damage against armored units by 400 against both ground and air. Protoss *Carrier build time increased from 90 to 120 seconds. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue that prevented missile attacks from doing damage if their target moved out of attack range. *Fixed several issues with the Disruptor involving movement and queuing commands while firing Purification Nova.Blizzard Entertainment. Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- October 16, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-10-19. Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- October 9, 2015 Protoss *Adept health reduced to 60 shield and 80 health from 60 shield and 90 health. *Warping in at a Pylon powering a Gateway or Nexus and with Warp Prisms increased to 5 seconds from 2 seconds. *Units warping in no longer receive double damage. *Disruptors can now be loaded into Warp Prisms while Purification Nova is active. **This action will cancel Purification Nova, causing no damage. Terran *MULE return rate multiplier decreased to 2.05 from 3.85. *MULE harvest amount decreased to 25 from 30. *Cyclone movement speed increased to 4.72 from 3.94.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-10-09. Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- October 9, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-10-19. Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- October 2, 2015 Protoss *Chronoboost **Reduced effectiveness from 22.5% to 15% *Adept **Replace shield upgrade with an upgrade which reduces attack period by 45% **Health reduced from 90/90 to 90/60 Terran *Raven **Movement speed increased from 3.15 to 3.85 *M.U.L.E. **Return rate multiplier increased from 2.05 to 3.85 *Ghost **Snipe ability delay reduced from 2.14 seconds to 1.43 seconds Zerg *Ravager **Removed Corrosive Bile range upgrade *Queen **Reduced Spawn Larva count from 4 to 32015-10-02, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- October 2, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-10-03 Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- September 17, 2015 Protoss *Chrono boost cooldown increased from 1 to 4 seconds. *Chrono boost rate increased from 20% to 22.5% *Disruptor cost changed from 100/200 to 150/150. *Photon Overcharge duration decreased from 21 to 11 seconds. Terran *Calldown: MULE, Calldown: Extra Supplies, and Scanner Sweep now all function as they do in Heart of the Swarm. *Cyclone **Auto-attack now also hits air units. **Increased Lock On Anti-Air damage to 240. **Mag-Field Accelerator upgrade changed: ***400 +200 armored versus ground. ***360 +240 armored versus air. *Liberator's Defender Mode requires research again. **Cost is 150/150. **Research time is 79 seconds. **Researched at Starport with Tech Lab Zerg *Creep now recedes twice as fast. *Overlord transport upgrade now only requires an Evolution Chamber. *Roach burrow move speed decreased from 3.85 to 3.14. *Spawn Larva **No longer can be autocast. **Multiple casts can now be queued on a single base.2015-09-17, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- September 17, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-30 Legacy of the Void Balance Update - September 3rd, 2015 Protoss *Zealot **Zealot Charge damage decreased from 30 to 8. *Chrono boost is back. **No energy cost. **Ability is set to autocast by default on the Nexus. **Efficiency is reduced to 20%, but never expires. *Warpgate research time increased to 114 from 99. *Photon overcharge **Overcharge can only be cast on Pylons. **Has an attack range of 7. **Has a duration of 30. **Costs 25 energy. **Deals 30 damage every .89 seconds. *Colossus **Increased upgraded range to 9 from 8. *Tempest **Now functions as it does in Heart of the Swarm. *Immortal **Barrier ability is set to autocast by default. **Triggers when Immortal is attacked. *Oracle **Revelation cast range increased to 12 from 9. *Carrier **Increased the cooldown for Release Interceptors to 29 from 14.5. Terran *Orbital Command **Calldown: MULE is back. **Ability is set to autocast on nearby minerals. **No energy cost. **Now has a cooldown. **30 range from casting Orbital Command. **Harvest amount decreased to 40 from 45. **Scanner Sweep cost increased to 100 from 50. **Calldown: Extra Supplies cost increased to 75 from 50. *Siege Tank **Now has a 0.75 second delay before firing when unloading from a Medivac while in siege mode. Zerg *Spawn larva increased from 2 to 3 per cast. *Creep now spreads and recedes faster. *Ravager **New Upgrade: Increases the corrosive bile range to 13 from 9. **Costs 100/100. **Requires a Lair. *Overlord **Transport upgrade requires a Lair.2015-09-03, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- September 3, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-06 Patch 2.5.5 General *The first iteration of Automated Tournaments has been added. This feature can be accessed by clicking on "Tournaments" on the home screen. *Showing possible enemy placements on a map has been increased to 25 seconds. Protoss *Removed Chrono Boost. *Warp Gate research time reduced to 140 from 160. *Nexus provides 11 supply up from 10. *Zealot **Charge now deals 30 damage on hit. **Charge speed buff reduced to 2.75, down from 2.95. *Warp Gate **Warping in units at a Pylon increased to 16 seconds, up from 5. **Warping in units at a Pylon that is near a Warp Gate or a Nexus will take 2 seconds. *Warp Prism **Warping in units takes 2 seconds, down from 5. *Disruptor **Purification Nova removed. **New ability: The disruptor becomes immobile and shoots out a ball of energy that can be controlled and detonates after a few seconds, dealing 145 damage and 55 damage to shields. If the Disruptor is destroyed before the energy ball detonates, it will fail to explode. Build time reduced to 50 seconds from 60. Terran *Calldown: MULE has been removed. *Cyclone **Lock On damage reduced to 300 over 20 sec. **Can use Lock ON against air units; deals 120 damage over 20 sec. **New Upgrade: Increases Lock On damage to 600 over 20 sec against ground units and 360 over 20 sec for air units. *Medivac **Removed faster unload upgrade. **New upgrade increases Ignite Afterburners by 50%. Zerg *Spawn Larva **Spawns 2 larva, down from 4. **Set to autocast by default. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue that caused clicking sounds when launching StarCraft II for Windows 10 users.2015-08-20, Legacy of the Void Beta Patch 2.5.5. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-03 Legacy of the Void Balance Update - July 16, 2015 General *Siege tanks and Immortals will now track the nearest enemy while moving. *Added mini-map icons for destructible rocks and destructible towers. *Made improvements when controlling a large number of air units. Protoss *Disruptor **Cost reduced to 100/200. **Supply reduced to 3. **Purification Nova ***Range reduced to 1.5. ***After Purification Nova ends, the Disruptor is invulnerable for 3 seconds. ***Speed when invulnerable increased to 4.25. ***Can be picked up by Warp Prism during Purification Nova, canceling its effect. Terran *Vehicle and ship armor upgrades have been combined. *Ghost **New Ability: Steady Targeting. ***Deals 170 damage after channeling for 3 seconds. ***Can be interrupted if Ghost is attacked. ***Costs 50 energy. *Liberator **Anti-Ground Mode no longer has to be researched; now only requires an Armory. **Switching back to Anti-Air mode duration reduced to 2 seconds. **Increased Anti-Ground range by 1. **Fixed issue allowing Liberators to fire into multiple AG zones. *Raven **Auto turret ***Damage increased to 16. ***Duration decreased to 10 seconds. **Seeker missile cost increased to 125. **Durable materials upgrade removed. **New Upgrade: Explosive Shrapnel Shells. ***Increases damage of Seeker Missile and Auto Turret by 30%. Zerg *Ravager **Range increased to 6.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-07-16. Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- July 16, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-07-18. Legacy of the Void Balance Update - June 17, 2015 General *Worker counter change displays 2 per mineral patch instead of 3 per patch. Terran *Ghost **New Ability: Anti-Armor Drone ***Deploy a flying, destructible drone. ***Channels a beam on a single target that reduces its armor by 3. **Ghost speed increased to 2.813 *Medivac **New upgrade: reduces unit unload delay from 1 sec to 0.5 sec **Energy upgrade removed *Liberator **AG search radius indicator now is a dotted circle similar to Siege Tank in Siege Mode, but the ability's start up still displays the animation. *Armory ship upgrade costs reduced to match vehicle upgrade costs Zerg *Overlord **Transport upgrade is now an upgrade available on Overlords individual. **Global transport upgrade removed. *Ravager **No longer has the armored flag *Viper **Parasitic Bomb ability cost increased from 100 to 125 *Spore Crawler damage decreased from 15 +30 bio to 15 +15 bio Protoss *Disruptor **Damage increased from 145 to 145 +55 shieldsBlizzard Entertainment. 2015-06-18. Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- June 17, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-06-19. Legacy of the Void Balance Update - May 14, 2015 Protoss *'Mothership Core' **Mass Recall cost reduced from 100 energy to 50 energy *'Mothership' **Mass Recall cost reduced from 100 energy to 50 energy **Movement speed increased from 1.41 to 1.88 *'Oracle' **Stasis Wards can no longer be manually cast *'Zealot' **Charge upgrade movement speed increased from 2.75 to 2.953 *'Disruptor' **Gains unit type: Armored Zerg *'Brood Lord' **Attack Range increased from 9.5 to 11 *'Lurker' **Damage changed from 30 to 20 +10 vs armoredBlizzard Entertainment. 2015-05-14. Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- May 14, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-14. Legacy of the Void Balance Update - April 28, 2015 General *Mineral amounts changed from 100%/50% to 100%/60% Protoss *Warp-in duration decreased from 8 to 5. *'Adept' **Weapon damage point changed from 0.4 to 0.167. Terran *'Reaper' **Added new ability. ***Toss a grenade which, after 2 seconds, causes 10 area of effect damage and knockback. ***Cooldown is 10 seconds. *'Cyclone' **Can no longer target air by default. **New Upgrade: Surface to Air Targeting. ***Allows Cyclone to target air. ***Requires Fusion Core. ***Researched from Factory Tech Lab. ***Cost 100/100. ***Research time: 110. **Unit radius increased from 0.625 to 0.75. **Unit scale increased by 15%. Zerg *'Ravager' **Weapon period changed from 0.8 to 1.6. **Weapon range reduced from 6 to 4. *'Swarm Host' **Cost changed to 200/100 and requires 3 supply. **Flying locusts no longer requires research. **Locust health down from 65 to 50. **Swarm hosts can now move while burrowed.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-04-28. Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- April 28, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-11. Legacy of the Void Balance Update - April 15, 2015 Protoss *'Adept' **Health changed from 80/60 to 90/90. **Upgrade changed to a health upgrade instead of providing bounce damage. **Upgrade now adds 50 shields to Adepts. **Adept can cancel the shade ability at any time. When you cancel, the shade disappears and you don't teleport. *Immortal **Immortal barrier ability now absorbs 200 (up from 100). *Tempest **Disintegration ability damage increased to 550 **Units under the effect of Disintegration can't regenerate, heal, or repair health. Terran *''' Cyclone''' **Lock-on range down from 15 to 12. **Range upgrade now increases lock-on range up to 15. Zerg *'Lurker' **Starts off with 9 range. **Range upgrade has been removed. **Attack is more responsive right after it finishes burrowing.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-04-15. Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- April 15, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-11. Patch 2.5 Patch 2.5.3 July 13, 2015 Archon Mode *You can now use the Alt plus control group number or Alt, Shift, and control group number to ‘steal’ units from your allies’ control. *When the party leader joins the queue for Archon mode, all members of the party will be shown the selected race. Chat *Made several changes to improve the in-game chat system. *Added a Chat Manager to help manage multiple channels. *Added channel members list. *You can now increase the chat window size. General *Ranked ladder play is now available. *The following gameplay options are being removed from the menu and will permanently be active. **Display World Object Tooltips **Display Game Tooltips. **Display Hotkeys on Command Card. **Enable Starting Worker Rally. **Game Timer. *New Tab: Observer and Replay Options. *‘Show Build Grid’ is now on by default. *‘Voice’ tab renamed to ‘Voice Chat.’ Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue where a Cyclone's Lock On ability would be stuck in the ‘On’ state. *Researching Targeting Optics should no longer prevent the Cyclone from using the Lock On ability on flying units. *The number of current Heroes of the Storm games will no longer appear in chat. *Fixed an issue where Reaper's KD8 charge would reverse Adept's Psionic Transfer ability. *The Reaper's KD8 charge will no longer break the automatic harvest cycle of workers. *The Reaper's KD8 charge should no longer interfere with a unit's ability to use shift-queued commands. *Graviton Beam will no longer instantly cause a Ravager or Lurker to finish morphing. *Terran A.I. should once again research Vehicle Weapon upgrades. *(2) Dash and Terminal – All gold bases should now have the correct number of full mineral patches. *(2) Bridgehead LE – All bases should have 5 full mineral patches. *Build Bypass Armor Drone and Research Rapid Deployment now have hotkeys. *Bypass Armor Drone will now reacquire a target that has left and reentered its range. *Cyclone now receives the correct amount of armor from armor upgrades. *Fixed an issue that caused the Bypass Armor Drone to not display it's visual on a Stalker that used blink. *The Immortal's Barrier should now properly block the Disruptor's Purification Nova. *Fixed an issue that prevented a party leader from inviting a player who recently left their party. *Motherships should no longer be able to cast Photon Overcharge on Pylons. *MAC Fixed a crash when attempting to download the latest patch.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-07-13. Legacy of the Void Beta Patch 2.5.3. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-07-15. Patch 2.5.2 May 27, 2015 Social *Chat System **The old StarCraft II Chat System has been removed and a new embedded chat dialogue has been added. **Type /help into chat for a full list of commands. *Friends List **The Friends List has been given a slight visual refresh and should feel more responsive. **Players Near You has been moved from the Home Screen into the Friends List. General *Gas geysers now contain 2000 gas. *Mini-map **Units and buildings on the mini-map have a black border around them once again. Terran *New Unit: Liberator **Mechanical Air Unit **Fires 2 missiles that deal 7 splash damage to air units. **Can be deployed to attack ground units, losing mobility and anti-air attack. ***While deployed, the Liberator attacks any ground units in the target zone for 85 damage. ***Single target damage. ***Cannot attack buildings while deployed. *Vehicle and Ship Weapon upgrades have been separated again. *Missile Turrets once again require an Engineering Bay in order to be constructed. *Adjusted building subgroup priorities to the following: **Command Center > Planetary Fortress **Barracks > Factory > Starport **Engineering Bay > Armory Zerg *Swarm Hosts **Can no longer move while burrowed. *Roaches **Burrow movement once again needs to be researched. *Adjusted building subgroup priorities to the following: **Hatchery > Lair > Hive **Evolutionary Chamber > Spire > Greater Spire **Hydralisk Den > Lurker Den Protoss *Adjusted building subgroup priorities to the following: **Gateway > Robotics > Stargate Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue that caused a newly morphed Ravager to glide on the ground. *Neural Parasite will no longer persist through Oracle's Stasis Trap. *A unit can no longer be targeted with Graviton Beam while are under the effect of knock-back. *Fixed an issue that caused units to attack destructible doodads they were railed to. *Siege Tanks in siege mode should no longer become covered by creep when moved by a Medivac. *Fixed an issue that prevented unburrowed Swarm Hosts from spawning locusts when selected in a group with burrowed Swarm Hosts. *Locusts should now correctly have a life duration of 25. *Adepts can no longer phase into buildings under construction. *Lurker attacks should no longer be visible through the Fog of War. *Fixed an issue that caused the Adept to glide if issued a move command immediately after using Psionic Transfer. *Caustic Spray and Parasitic Bomb will now properly trigger an “Under Attack” alert. *Adjusting the viewing speed of a replay should no longer cause the timestamp to jump around. *The Hellbat's attack will now correctly appear blue with the Infernal Pre-Igniters upgrade. *The “Activate Stasis Trap” hotkey is now available for customization. *Cyclones will no longer automatically target disguised changelings when Lock On is set to Auto-Cast. *You can no longer reveal a Stasis Ward by using an Overlords “Generate Creep” ability. *The Lurker Den is no longer missing from the Zerg Structures Hotkeys Menu. *The Battlecruiser animation on the home screen will no longer disappear if you are idle. *The Disruptor's Purification Nova explosion effect is no longer faint on Low graphic settings.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-05-27. Legacy of the Void Beta Patch 2.5.2. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-07-15. 2.5.1 April 15, 2015 *Swapping players after using the “Take Command” feature should no longer result in a Victory/Defeat screen. *Canceling a Custom Game search shortly after its initiation should no longer cause the game to become unresponsive. *The cooldown for Corrosive Bile now correctly counts down while a Ravager is burrowed. *Siege Tanks can now fit between the top of the ramp and a Barracks on Coda LE and Cactus Valley LE. *Fixed a base location on Cactus Valley LE that did not allow for optimal base placement. *Fixed an issue on Coda LE that caused a worker to sometimes not mine at the beginning of a match. *Cloaked units will properly display a shimmer effect on Low graphic settings. *Move speed tooltips for units that are at speeds other than ‘Normal’ are now displayed correctly. *The Corruptor's Caustic Spray will now properly go on cooldown if spell is interrupted due to the building moving out of range. *You should no longer receive an error message when switching languages. *Fixed an issue where in-game character names were not being displayed properly.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-04-15. of the Void Beta Patch 2.5.1. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-11. 2.5.0 April 2, 2015 *Fixed an issue where users attempting to launch the game from the executable file would receive an error. *Fixed an issue where uninstalling Legacy of the Void beta would not remove all the intended files. *The beta client version displayed on Battle.net Desktop App now matches the version found in the game client login screen. *The “Scan and Repair” feature is now available to Legacy of the Void beta installations. *Fixed an issue with consistency in installation flow themes. *Fixed an issue where only the 32-bit client was able to launch via the Battle.net Desktop App. *Players can now switch languages in the Void beta client without receiving an error message.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-04-02. Legacy of the Void Beta Patch 2.5.0. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-11. Patch 1.0 March 31, 2015 General Gameplay Changes *Half of the mineral patches have 1500 (same as HotS), and the other half have 750. *Vespene Geysers’ max Vespene reduced from 2500 to 1700. *Starting worker count increased from 6 to 12 for all races. *All races have had the supply contribution of their town hall structures increased. **Command Center: Increased from 11 to 15 supply **Hatchery: Increased from 2 to 6 supply **Nexus: Increased from 10 to 14 supply *Unit “Scan Range” **Increased for ground units from “5” to a unit's “Weapon Range + 0.5”. **Increases for ground units with upgrades that increase Weapon Range. *Game speed altered to match that of real time. **Tooltips now match game timer at all speeds. Racial Changes Terran *New Unit: Cyclone **A ranged Factory unit that can attack both air and ground units and use the Lock On ability. **Ability – Lock On: Locks onto a target, drastically increasing range and rate of fire for 14 seconds. *Marauder **Increased the number of attacks from 1 to 2, halved damage and bonus damage. *Siege Tank **Can now be picked up and dropped while in Siege Mode. *Banshee **New Upgrade- Hyperflight Rotors: Increases Banshee's movement speed by 1.0. *Battlecruiser **New Ability - Tactical Jump: After 4 seconds, warp to any target location. Battlecruiser is invulnerable while it is warping. *Raven **Point Defense Drone duration decreased from 180 seconds to 20 seconds. **Durable Materials now increases PDD duration by 10 seconds. *Missile Turret **Requirement changed from Engineering Bay to Barracks. *Thor **High Impact Payload removed. Zerg *New Unit: Ravager **A morph off of the Roach which has increased stats and can use Corrosive Bile. **Ability – Corrosive Bile: Corrosive Bile is a mortar-style area of effect skill-shot which impacts after a short delay once fired. The impact strikes both air and ground units, destroying any Force Fields it comes in contact with. *New Unit: Lurker **Tier 2 siege unit that can perform a line-based area of effect ground attack while burrowed. **Morphs off of the Hydralisk, and requires a Lurker Den. *Roach **Tunneling Claws has been removed. Roaches can now always move while burrowed. **Burrow move speed increased on Creep after Glial Reconstitution is researched. *Hydralisk **Added morph to Lurker. **Grooved Spines removed, +1 range added to Muscular Augments. *Corruptor **New Ability – Caustic Spray: Channeled ability that initially deals 5 damage per second to any building. Damage is increased to 25 damage per second after 6 seconds. **Removed Corruption Ability. *Swarm Host **Cost modified from 200 Minerals and 100 Vespene to 100 Minerals and 200 Vespene. **Supply cost increased from 3 to 4. **Movement speed increased from 2.25 to 2.95. **Swarm Hosts now require the Burrow research in order to burrow. **Swarm Hosts no longer collide with Locusts. **Spawn Locusts ***Auto-cast removed, Spawn Locusts must now be manually cast. ***Spawn Locusts cooldown increased from 25 seconds to 60 seconds. ***Casting Spawn Locusts no longer requires a Swarm Host to be burrowed. *Locust **Weapon speed increased from .8 to .6. **Locust duration increased from 15 seconds (+10 seconds with Enduring Locusts) to 30 seconds. *Adrenal Glands **Attack speed bonus increased from 18.6% to 40%. *Infestation Pit **Enduring Locusts – This upgrade has been removed. **New upgrade: Flying Locusts - Allows Locusts spawned by Swarm Hosts to fly. Flying Locusts can use Swoop. ***Requires Lair. ***Cost is 200 Minerals, 200 Vespene, 160 seconds. ***''Swoop'': Orders the Locust to land at the targeted location, allowing it to attack. *Nydus Worm **Invulnerable while constructing. *Viper **New ability - Parasitic Bomb: Latch onto an air unit, dealing 90 damage over 7 seconds to that unit and any air units around it. Effect persists for the remaining duration if the target is destroyed. *Ultralisk **Chitinous Plating: Bonus armor increased from +2 to +4. Protoss *New Unit: Adept **A slow-moving harassment unit from the Gateway that can use Psionic Transfer. **Ability – Psionic Transfer: Projects an invulnerable Psionic Image that can move but not attack. After 7 seconds, the Adept teleports to the image's location. *New Unit: Disruptor **A light-mechanical unit from the Robotics Facility that can use Purification Nova. **Ability – Purification Nova: Once activated, the Disruptor becomes invulnerable and gains increased movement speed. After 4 seconds, the Disruptor emits a massive blast dealing AoE damage in a circle and immediately becomes vulnerable again, also losing its speed boost. *Mothership (Core) **Time Warp maximum radius increased from 3.5 to 8. The Time Warp will now appear small at first and grow over time, and will not slow units until reaching maximum size. *Warp Prism **Pick up range has been greatly increased to 7. *Immortal **Removed Hardened Shield Ability. **New Ability – Barrier: Immortal gains a 100 damage shield for 3 seconds. *Colossus **Base damage reduced by 20%. *Oracle **Removed Envision. **Revelation now tags cloaked and burrowed units, revealing them for 60 seconds. Cost reduced from 75 to 50 energy. **New Ability – Stasis Ward: Constructs a cloaked trap on target location. When triggered, enemy units in proximity are trapped in stasis for 30 seconds. *Tempest **Removed damage bonus against massive units. **New Ability – Disintegration: Deals 500 damage over 80 seconds to target unit. *Carrier **Build time reduced from 120 seconds to 90 seconds. **New Ability – Release Interceptors: Launches Interceptors to fight at target area for 60 seconds.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-31. StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Beta Release Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-11. References Category:StarCraft II beta